<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Within Limits by PleadThe5th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392170">Within Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleadThe5th/pseuds/PleadThe5th'>PleadThe5th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Depressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Titans, Torture, Tryna make something happen here, hopefully, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleadThe5th/pseuds/PleadThe5th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in the mainland, Jesca was expected to learn their history through the victor's history books. What she did learn was the unfairness and cruelness of the world. Now she tries to help the unknown side of history but how do you help people who don't want to be helped? And unexpectedly, how does she expect others to help heal her from her past traumas and future traumas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I dont know really any other ships lol sorry, Levi &amp; Original Character(s), Levi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Within Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope at least one person likes this, even if this one person is me...lol...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Year- Mid 850</h6>
<h6></h6><p>No one ever tells you how sticky saltwater is and how much worse it makes the world. A never ending sea of uncomfortableness. Swells and tides always present a new challenge each part of the day. The small boat didn’t help either.</p><p>The short trip between the mainland and Paradis Island was something a naval ship could easily do. But a boat just big enough for one person, supplies, and a cabin for shelter? It was literal hell. Jesca couldn’t tell you the last time she had a dry pair clothes and her feet were ruined from the constant salt and sun damage. Her skin was in the same shape. Now a combination of newly exposed skin from it peeling and already burnt skin made it impossible to be comfortable. What made matters worse was the fact that a storm had caused her to go off course, setting her behind schedule by a week, meaning her supplied were mere scraps now.<br/>
Leaning against the railing, all she could see was where blue met the difference in the blue of the ocean. She couldn’t say how long she stayed there. The heat and humidity of the air was like glue, and seemed to hold her down. Then, there was a different contrast on the horizon, a much darker color than what she was so used to seeing. The black outline became much more defined as the boat drifted closer.</p><p>A sudden realization made her jump from the railing.</p><p>
  <em>I made it. It's the island</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Launching from her spot, she grabbed the ropes attached to the mast and went to work. Instead of sailing directly towards the walls, she opted to sail parallel to the island. The main port of the island was too dangerous to go strait into, she needed a plain, and soon. There was no telling what or who may be on the shore.</p><p>Looking at a rough sketch of a map, she set sail towards the northwestern part of the island. If the information she had was correct, and rarely it wasn’t, then a smaller, more discrete place to dock would be there. As far as she knew, it was a ruined logging mill that the mainland intended on using for their initial “use” of the island. A strong storm had flooded the whole mill, causing significant water damage. It would be the best place to figure something out.</p><p>It was dusk when the finished tying her boat off in a small inlet roughly a mile from the logging mill. At the first step off the boat, relief flooded her system as the soft moss cushioned her feet in comparison to the hard wooded floors she had grown accustomed to. Her eyes glossed over her eyes and she sank to her knees. The lack of sun from the surrounding trees and the cool breeze gave her the relief she needed.</p><p>She would rest until night. The mill was close enough to the docks that she could find her way there easily enough in the dark. If she was lucky, she could find some supplies, hell maybe a horse if she was lucky enough. After the news of the Beast Titan and the Cart Titan returning to Marley, the government halted their attempts to capture the Founding Titans. Now, they had plans to send a fleet to the island in a few months.</p><p>And now she had those plans.</p><p>Now using a rotten tree stump as a stool, she reached for her backpack. In a small, blue drawstring bag, Jesca reached for the contents. What she pulled out was two delicate pieces of jewelry.  One a necklace and the other a bracelet. The chain of the necklace and bracelet was silver, each with a small jewel attached. Putting the necklace back in the small bag, she kept out the bracelet. In it it had a green jewel in the middle of it and was worn from the constant wear.<br/>
With a heavy sigh, she waited until the sun had set completely before she went off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>